Gotham
by hastheworldgonesane
Summary: It's Captain Marvel! and an obscure character that meet after a bank heist by Sweet Tooth. Hint it wasn't the Second National Bank of Gotham.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever fanfic so please be gentle. I don't own anything, not Marvel, not DC, or anything Starkid related besides a totally awesome t-shirt. Enjoy guys!**

She remembers when gun shots were heard and there was panic in the streets. People would worry to just go outside at night and sometimes they didn't even want to go outside during the day time. She remembers this day vividly because that was the day Commissioner Gordon made the happy announcement that the crime rate had reached an all time low.

The news came when she was cooking up some tasty lasagna for her loving husband who worked late sometimes at the shop. It never surprised her that although Gotham was so advanced in technology there was still a place for small time shop keepers, mostly to get mugged but still. All that time he had walked home and she couldn't believe that the reason he was dead was because of the Bat.

That's when she started to see things in Gotham differently. There was something wrong about the Batman. That idiot needed to be taught a lesson. He couldn't just go around killing loved ones and get away with it just because he saved the city from when Joker poisoned the water supply, or when Scarecrow poisoned the water supply, or when Killer Croc poisoned the water supply. Geez Gotham should have much better control on their sanitation departments. None of it mattered though; all that mattered is that the Batman was a murderer and nothing more.

She was standing near his grave site. She always visited but she never made the mistake he did. She was always armed now. It wasn't hard living in a city like theirs. For all that Batman had done to reduce the crime rate it was still easy to get a hold of firearms. While she was walking home, the sound of breaking glass came from across the way.

Gotham's First National Bank was being robbed. Well that wasn't new but the face behind the crime was. She only saw a back of a brightly colored suit and some blue hair running off with more than anyone had ever gotten away with. Yeah where was the Batman now. Not paying attention, she took a wrong turn and didn't realize that the ruckus of the robbery had caused the traffic to get out of control.

She gasped and tried to move out of the way just as a cop car came and sped toward her. 'To help Gotham's citizens indeed' she thought. Bracing herself for the worst, she cringed and hoped that it would knock her out completely. That way she wouldn't have the memory of all those people staring at her while she was on the ground.

Before she had time to brace herself she realized that she was in the air. Frightened she heard a collection of voices from down below.

"It's a bird"

"No you bonehead, it's Batman's plane"

"It's superman!"

That's when she looked around and saw who it was.

"No" she yelled "It's Captain Marvel!"

He chuckled slightly. "Yes Ma'm I'm here and good thing too you were just about to be hit Miss"

"Call me Belinda" she said showing a small smile.

**Reviews are totally awesome! Halfway through writing this inspiration thumped me on the ear so I'm really excited to continue on this and maybe work some more villians in the mix. **


	2. Chapter 2

Belinda still felt like she was blushing long after Captain Marvel had dropped her off near her home. She has conflicting feelings however about the fact that she didn't have the same murderous feelings that she had felt toward the Batman. Captain Marvel didn't evoke those same feelings but there seemed to be some strange feeling that she got from him. Maybe it was the fact that there was one hero who didn't feel the need to go crazy while he was saving people.

Still Belinda just rationalized that she probably just felt that she needed to give back in some way. Captain Marvel didn't need to save her he could have just called her a crook and taken off like Batman would have done. The creep.

It was with those cheerful thoughts that Belinda signed up to volunteer somewhere. The easiest place she figured was the hospital since there were always thugs being brought in on account of the Batman's handiwork. A week after the incident Belinda stood in the hospital in a candy stripers outfit. The only thing that muddled the look was the fact that they has run out of the female red outfits. No problem for Belinda though because she was quick with the sewing machine and was able to whip up a skirt and top in that blue boyish color they had given to her.

Walking down the halls Belinda took notice of all the poor innocent people that the Batman had harmed over him long reign in Gotham. It broke her hear to see all these people so broken. She tried to help in every way that she could. The pair that really got her upset was the two young men that were brought in before she had even started, Matches and Sluggers. Those two were closer than any of the cops that Belinda had seen before. She always gave them extra attention since they had so many critical injuries.

One day they were short staffed. Since the car wreck occurred outside of the Children's Hospital for Orphans most people felt they had precedent even though most of the people who were injured were gambling prostitutes. Captain Marvel made another appearance and even though Belinda wouldn't like to admit it she was slightly jealous.

That meant that she had to be a delivery girl between the hospital and Arkham. It wasn't too bad because she had already been there before but all those so called rouges broke her heart couldn't anyone help them but just taking care of the Bat already. Walking down the hall she was carrying the files of the criminally insane for one of the doctors. Belinda was just going to keep them on the desk but something seemed to have caught her eye. There was someone in the office even though it was supposed to be empty during lunch.

"Who are you" Belinda asked.

The figure turned around and as they stepped out of the shadows a voice smoothly answered.

"Someone who needs information my little _Dove _and you have just the thing I need to start off my perfect _Symphony _of crime." He twirled his candy cane and Belinda recognized the brightly colored suit that she had seen earlier.

"You're Sweet Tooth" she said as the realization dawned on her.

" And you are going to be one less _dum dum _to deal with. You've already held me up long enough and I don't plan on being here when Doctor _Smartie _gets back into the picture. Belinda could only stand there in shock. She didn't know what to do, she didn't want to turn anyone into Batman but this man was the reason she had almost died. Belinda didn't have to wonder because by that point the door had been left ajar long enough for a person to see just what was going on. Sweet Tooth advanced towards Belinda but the observer tackled him before he could get any farther. Sweet Tooth was taken by surprise; he hadn't anticipated being held up that long.

Belinda had been so startled that she took off running. The good citizen never had a chance to see what she looked like. He had to wrestle him down on his own which unfortunately led to injuries on both sides.

There was a scuffle and Sweet Tooth had been apprehended but there was a problem with talk of a trial. The Doctors said that Sweet Tooth was like the very people that he had tried to learn from, the criminally insane. He was locked up in Arkham but under solitary confinement because the doctors didn't want to stimulate the criminal tendencies that he had displayed by robbing the first national bank of Gotham.

There were only select people who got to see Sweet Tooth a least until he was taken care of by the psychiatrists. The Doctors allowed him one visitor which would supply him the normality of what his life could be like. Belinda had been newly appointed to the hospital so the doctors ended up choosing her. She may have been green but at least she wouldn't have the same contempt that the other volunteers had. The melancholy setting and lunatic ramblings of the patients usually meant that the volunteers didn't last long. If Belinda did stay at least she would realize what she was in for, reasoned some of the older volunteers, in all honesty though they just didn't want to spend time tithe the crazed candy themed villain.

Belinda walked into her first day hesitantly. She wanted to tell the police that it was her who was with Sweet Tooth at the time but after all the commotion that had went on and the trial it seemed that she couldn't go to anyone without it seeming suspicious.

Sweet Tooth was handcuffed to the chair and had been forced into the middle of the room.

"Well aren't you a little _Sweethear_t for seeing the bug bad villain" Sweet Tooth said he smirked at her. It seemed odd that he would so openly talk to her especially after what had happened.

"Yes. I'm here to talk to you" Belinda replied. How he ended up with perfectly groomed hair in the asylum was beyond her.

"Good because it seems all the shrinks seem to do is listen I'm tired of talking about myself I'd like to hear a little about you" he leaned forward. Belinda took a deep breath and started to talk about herself.

**This chapter is a little bit longer and I think I'm starting to go in a direction I like. Captian Marvel will be in the story eventually I promise but I'm taking a little side journey here. Reviews are cool with me. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
